War For The Sake Of Family
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sequel to 'Supernatural Fight Club' Now that Leah is pregnant Jasper knows that they have got to escape for the sake of the baby. Will the human's give them up without a fight or does this mean all-out war?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: War For The Sake Of Family**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jasper/Leah**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Supernatural Fight Club' Now that Leah is pregnant Jasper knows that they have got to escape for the sake of the baby. Will the human's give them up without a fight or does this mean all-out war?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

This is what I had been preparing the last couple of months. I could both smell and hear the human army approaching and every bone in my body tensed. I looked to my left to see Alice and Jacob along with countless others ready to fight. Edward, Angela, and Carlisle were somewhere on my right as was Emmett. Rosalie of course had stayed behind with Leah to keep her safe even if my lover had not exactly been thrilled at the idea. She should've known that I would never let her be a part of this fight especially in her very pregnant state.

"We are outnumbered." Jacob muttered under his breath as he laced his fingers with Alice. I could sense his fear and yet beneath that there was a sense of confidence. He knew that we were ready and we could do this no matter the odds because there was no other choice.

Alice bit her lower lip and spared a glance in my direction. "By a lot."

"It doesn't matter." I told her as I looked back towards the forest as the footsteps got closer by each passing second. I was ready for this and even if it had been only me against the hundreds and maybe even thousands of human soldiers, I had no doubt in my mind that I would win. I would win for Leah and for our child because there was no way I would ever risk having them thrust back in to the fighting for your life kind of life style. "We _can _do this. We have prepared for this. Now is the time to show the human's that they do not own us."

Even though I was speaking in hushed tones I knew that everyone on our side could hear me since they were supernatural creatures of different varieties and each had advanced hearing to some degree. Many of the creatures fighting here today had no idea what had started the war, but still they were willing to fight if it meant their freedom. They wanted nothing more than to have normal lives that the humans have kept from us for so long, but no more! It was about time we took a stand and showed them exactly _whom _the more powerful species was. We were _not _pets or puppets they could use for their entertainment and today they would finally come to see the truth for themselves. We had been caged for so long and yet it was now our time to bite back.

"Get ready!" I called out loudly as I saw the first line of human defenses break through the trees. All I had to do was picture Leah in my mind and what they would do to her if we lost and I was ready to go. "Remember what I told you before. You show them no mercy because if it were the other way around you know they would show you none in return! Kill as many as you can as quickly as you can and if they have weapons then you disarm them!"

A murmur of understanding went through the crowd and then suddenly we were moving forward as one with me in the lead. When the first whispers about a war had started floating around I never thought for even a second I would end up the leader. I had never wanted that and yet it been thrust upon me for some unknown reason. Rationally I suppose it was because I had the most experience when it came to fighting. The supernatural community had needed someone who could keep them calm and organized in a way the human army would be. Since I had the ability to control emotions and add on top of that I had been part of a vampire army I had been chosen to lead. Now that I was the leader I would lead them to victory not only for Leah, but because they had done so much in a short amount of time which had surprised and pleased me and they deserved it.

"_Let me fight with you." Leah pleaded as I blocked her path to the door. "Having another fight cannot hurt anything and let's face it, I am the second best fighter you have. You need me out there."_

_I shook my head while holding steady in my position of blocking the door. "You are both right and wrong darlin'. I do need you, but I need you to stay here. If you are out there fighting then I am __**going **__to get distracted and you know we can't afford that. I have to be at my top form today if we have any chance of winning."_

_My she-wolf growled as she crossed her arms over her chest which caused my gaze to drop down to her very prominent stomach. "When are you going to learn that we are stronger as a team? Even if I stay here you are still going to be concerned about my safety. Isn't it better if I am there with you so you can keep an eye on me?"_

_Dropping a kiss to the top of her head I smirked knowing that she was trying to use reverse psychology on me. "Nice try darlin', but I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work this time. I __**need **__you to stay here for me. For once do not fight me on this. I __**promise **__I will come back to you."_

Shaking my head to get my thoughts back to the task at hand I reached out with both hands and grabbed the head of the first human soldier who came within arm's reach. His next snapped easily with one twist as I moved on to the next one. I was a man on a mission. I had never really had a purpose for fighting when I was a part of Maria's army, but now I had something worth fighting for. _I swear I will come home to you Leah._

TBC…

**AN: So here is the introduction to the sequel of 'Supernatural Fight Club' and I want to explain that this is kind of like near the end of the story and the first real chapter will take place basically where Supernatural Fight Club left off. I just thought this was a good way to start this story and give you a clue as to what is going to happen. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of this. I did not include a preview because I not sure if you all like seeing them, if you do then let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Time usually holds no meaning to vampires since we basically live forever unless we meet the final death, but most of the time none of us usually bother thinking about that. I know that before I had been captured by the humans I never once worried about time or how much of it I had left on this earth. It is easy for me to admit now that I was cocky thinking that I was unstoppable. Maria had put me in to the way of thinking because she was a very self-confident vampire. Since I could feel her emotions it was no surprise that I had in turn ended up cocky and arrogant as well. It wasn't until I met Leah Clearwater in what we affectionately called the 'Supernatural Fight Club' lifestyle that I began to get a better understanding of time and how important it actually happened to be.

When my female shifter and I had been thrown head first in to each was around the time I actually started to get a clear understanding of the meaning of time. I found myself counting the seconds I was able to spend with her or waiting for the minutes to pass until she would wake up from sleep so that we would be able to talk since I had no need for sleep and she did. I began to realize that no measure of time with her would ever be enough and yet living the life we did it was plain as day that our time together would be limited. When we had been put against each other to fight I would dread each tick of a clock indicating it was another second closer to the time where we would have to fight each other. That time had been one of the most agonizing moments of my long life and now it seemed as if I was to go through a torture similar to that yet again.

Leah was pregnant with my child and while usually it would be cause for happiness, my happiness was clouded by fear. The human's had no idea of her condition and I needed to find a way to keep that as so. You see if they realized that my she-wolf was pregnant they would take her away and experiment on her as they did with all the other females who got pregnant while here. I remember when I first got here and we had our physicals to make sure that we were still in good enough condition to fight, there was a female true wolf that ended up being pregnant and she had been taken away never to be seen or heard from again. Nobody had an idea what happened to her and I would die before I let the same fate happen to Leah and our unborn child. I had to find a way to get out of here with her and it had to be soon since our physicals were coming up in a few weeks' time.

I had been preparing for this for a while now and I had to admit that we may actually have a chance at getting out alive. You see I done some investigating and found that I wouldn't be the first one who had tried to escape, but my plan was different than the others had been. Other people who had tried to get out in the past had only tried to save themselves and because of their selfishness they had failed. My plan had a better chance of succeeding because not only did I plan to get out of here with Leah, but with everyone else as well. I was planning a full blown rebellion and so far the plans were coming along rather well. Of course Leah did not know the full extent of my plans because she would no doubt freak out that I was putting everyone's lives in danger in order to save hers. All I had told my Native American she-wolf was that I was going to get her out of here. There was no reason for her to know the entire truth yet at least until I had every little detail hashed out.

As of right now I was roaming along the halls since Leah and I being the two best fighters had been given permission to wander around the compound during the day without being accompanied by a guard all the time which was good because it gave me time to think. I knew that Leah was in the gym as per her usual daily routine as of late. She was afraid that if she did not work out twice as much she would start to show and she would not take that risk. I also knew better than to bother her when she was working out. According to the bitchy love of my life I had this habit of hovering which she absolutely hated and so whenever she worked out I would use that time to hammer out the details of our escape. Today I would need to see Carlisle since he would be able to give me an exact date as to when the physical would be taking place.

As I headed towards his office I made sure to reach down with my left hand and snap my right elbow out of place. I had to keep my left hand holding it out of place so that it would not heal itself before I could get to Carlisle. You see the human's had this rule about being allowed to see the doctor. You had to have some type of injury and so this was my insurance that I would be allowed to speak with him in private. Besides, it wasn't as if I would not heal in a matter of minutes after I had left his office. As I approached his office a guard stepped forward and looked at me as I held my arm. I could tell that he wasn't happy to see me again since I appeared to be injured quite a bit, but he really had no choice in the matter since I was one of the best fighters and his superiors would not be pleased with him if he denied me medical attention when it was obvious that I needed it. Eventually he let me pass with a scowl silently letting me know he was not happy with me, not that I cared about the human guard. I had my eye on him and when we escaped he would not be one of the few humans left alive since he had been of Royce King's friends who wanted to rape Leah. He would die a bloody death at my hands.

The blond doctor rose from his desk as soon as I entered. He was smiling since he knew the real reason I was here. It was kind of inside joke every time I would come in with a self-inflicted injury. "What can I help you with this time Jasper?"

I motioned to my arm. "I think my elbow is displaced and has healed all wrong. Leah insisted that I come and get it checked out."

Carlisle nodded and stretched my arm out before snapping it back in to place. Since I had a high tolerance for pain it didn't really bother me. "Well you were right about it being displaced. I think it will take about two weeks to heal completely."

I stiffened when I heard him say that because I knew what he was really trying to say. We were no longer talking about the injury I had caused myself. We had begun to speak in code and he was telling me that in two weeks' time it would be time for the annual physical. It was coming a lot sooner than I had anticipated and I could feel fear creeping up my spine. "Two weeks?"

His expression turned grave. "Yes, it will take two weeks exactly."

That was not enough time! I had thought for sure that we would have more time. Things were coming along greatly, but this cut the estimated time in half and I was unsure as to if we would be able to do this or not. "Is there anything special I should be doing?"

"Well I would recommend that you do not strain yourself." He replied and I know he was telling me to relax. "You will come to see me every single day so that we can exercise the muscles in your arm to make sure they heal correctly. If you have any discomfort then you should take these."

I took the pills he gave me and knew right away what they were. We had discussed giving Leah prenatal vitamins before and this must have been the only way he could sneak them to me. I nodded my thanks knowing I had to get back to Leah because we were fighting tonight. "Thank you again Carlisle and I will see you tomorrow."

As I left his office I knew I had to start putting our plan in to actions. I would not loose Leah and my child. I would find a way to get us out of here. I also knew that as much I hated it I would have to talk to Leah today. She needed to know what was going on so that she could be prepared. I could only hope that she would take the news well. Then again on the other hand if she got angry it would help us in our fight tonight.

TBC…

**AN: So I know this chapter is kind of short, but it sets up the events for the next chapter and I also need to know if you want to see Leah's POV in this story as well. I figured that if you did I could do half in Jasper's and half in hers. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and the next one will have Leah in it I swear.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Where were you?"**

"**I went to see Carlisle."**

"**Why?" "Damn it Jasper I told you not to risk your safety for me!"**

"**I told that I would do whatever it took to keep you and our child safe and I meant it!" "Don't argue with me on this. It was not as if I got caught and these are for you."**

"**Prenatal vitamins really?" "You do know that my condition will be different than a human's right?"**

**AND**

"**Edward what are you doing here?"**

"**Felix sent me to watch the fight tonight since he is out of town on business."**

"**You mean he sent you to keep an on me." "You all do realize that I am fine right? I am not made of glass you know."**

"**We just care about you Leah." "We all love you and are only doing what we think to be best for all involved."**

"**Well it is annoying so stop it."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: So I know you all have read 'Supernatural Fight Club' since this is the sequel and I wanted to tell you all that it was nominated at the She-Wolf awards! I am not sure who nominated me, but I am so thankful! I would love for you all to vote for it and I will explain how in the bottom AN. Onward with the story!**

When I arrived back at our room Leah was already up and practicing her daily workout routine. She didn't stop even when she heard the door close. That was my stubborn wolf girl for you she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her routine even her current condition. She claimed that she needed to be in top fighting form even if she was going to have my baby. We'd had this argument many times over and in the end I just decided to let her do it because we would be out of her soon and then she would have no reason to fight and therefore no reason to stress her body with exercises during the pregnancy.

"Where were you?" She asked in greeting as she stopped what she had been doing and wiped her face down with a towel. Being the favorites in the fighting for entertainment world had its benefits such as real clothes and towels and daily showers if we wanted them.

Striding over to her I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her from behind. To anyone watching they would think it was lovers embrace and yet for those who actually knew Leah they would be able to tell that I was restraining her and the reaction she would have when I told her where I had been. "I went to see Carlisle."

"Why?" I did not need to see her face in order to detect her anger. Her emotions had a habit of hitting me head on and full force and right now those emotions included irritation and anger. My grasp on her tightened when I felt her try to pull away from me because I had no doubt that if I let go of her she would have my head, literally. "Damn it Jasper I told you not to risk your safety for me!"

"I told that I would do whatever it took to keep you and our child safe and I meant it!" I couldn't keep the irritation from my own voice. I loved every aspect of my native American shifter, but her stubbornness sometimes left a lot to be desired especially when I knew that I was right and she happened to be wrong, which was exactly what was happening right now. Releasing her I slipped my hand in to my pocket and pulled out the vitamins Carlisle had given me to give her to and tossed them in her direction. "Don't argue with me on this. It was not as if I got caught and these are for you."

"Prenatal vitamins really?" Her eyebrow rose in surprise after she had taken a good look at the pills, but I was happy to note she popped the bottle open and took a pill before she continued on with her little rant. "You do know that my condition will be different than a human's right?"

We never spoke the word pregnancy out loud because even though we were pretty sure this room wasn't rigged with camera's (I had done an exhausting search and found none) saying the word out loud still terrified the both of us. Neither of us would ever admit it especially to each other, but our worst fears were something happening to the baby. I knew for a fact that Leah had nightmares about it even if she did not admit it to me. I could feel her fear as she slept and I did my best to calm her, but when someone is asleep it is harder to manipulate someone's emotions. Most people would think it would be easier, but truthfully when you are dreaming your emotions are more prominent in your mind and it takes more of my concentration to manipulate those emotions and everyone knows that when it comes to Leah Clearwater it's hard for me to concentrate if I think she is in any kind of danger emotional or otherwise.

"It is best to take every precaution darlin'." I argued while running my hands up and down her arms. "You know that I am only doing this because I love you right?"

Her whole face lit up when I spoke those last four words. Now that we did not have to worry about killing each other she _loved _hearing my confessions of love towards her. "Can you say it again?"

"I love you." I kissed the tip of her nose before pulling her close and kissing the shell of her ear. "I love you both so very very much."

"We love you too." Leah said as she smiled brightly before trying to get back her stern expression and failing miserably. "Don't think that I am not still annoyed with you for going to see Carlisle in the first place. No matter how many times you tell me you love me, it won't take away my annoyance that you go against my wishes, but knowing you care does get you out of bodily harm."

Burying my face in the crook of her neck I inhaled deeply. My hands gripped her waist gently and squeezed before moving to splay against her stomach. I could not wait for the bump to actually take physical shape once we were both out of here. "What if I like it when you play rough darlin'?"

Her overly warm hands came to rest over mine for a moment before she pressed her lips against mind and sucked my bottom lip between hers and bit down softly. I groaned against her mouth hoping that this would be going in the direction I wanted it to be going. When she pulled away with that glint in her eye I knew she was going to torture me. "Well as much I would love to _play _with Jasper I actually feel like taking a walk and on this walk I will be _alone. _Think of it has punishment for going against my wishes and maybe in the future you will remember that before you do something stupid. Well you will remember it if you ever want to have sex again and I am pretty sure that you do unless you had a rocket launcher in your pocket."

I growled softly due to sexual frustration when she sauntered off. That woman would be the death of me which was saying quite a lot considering I am already dead. Still, whether Leah liked it or not I _would_ be making absolutely sure that I got her out of here alive. Even in the event that I did not make it out with her I had already assured that there would be people on the outside who would take care of her if I couldn't. She would hate me for it surely, but I loved her and our child and if my un-life ended in order to ensure their safety then I would see it as the noblest death I could ever ask for.

000000000000000000000

My stupid dumbass vampire boyfriend was going to end up getting himself killed! I mean I love the guy and I think it is sweet that he cares so much about the wellbeing of me and our baby, but that did not excuse his behavior. He was going to end up getting caught by the humans and what help will he be to use then? If I lost Jasper I wasn't sure what I would do or how I would survive. I knew that my southern leech was only doing what he thought best, but he was thinking with his heart and we knew where that could get you from past experience. I wanted out of here for the sake of our baby as much as he did and yet I knew we would have to play it smart and not act on and impulse which was what he was doing. Jasper could end up making a mistake and costing us both everything.

You see my scarred lover had this like built in 'do something stupid when it comes to Leah' mentality in his mind and I had no doubt he would end up doing something completely off the wall if he felt that he had no other choice. He may be a soldier at heart and yet when it came to family which was what I and our baby were, he seemed to lose his ability to think rationally. Not that I could say much considering I was the exact same way when it came to him. Maybe that is the reason I worried about his escape plans so much.

As I walked down the hallway a flash of bronze caught my attention. What was the mind reader doing here? I practically ran in his direction immediately thinking the worst and that something had happened to Felix or Angela. "Edward what are you doing here?"

My friend smiled and hugged me and that little motion told me that this was not a visit concerning anything unpleasant and he was buttering me up since whatever brought him here would only serve to annoy or piss me off and when he finally spoke I knew I had been right. He was here to play fucking nanny. "Felix sent me to watch the fight tonight since he is out of town on business."

"You mean he sent you to keep an eye on me." I bit out before crossing my arms over my chest. All the men in my life had suddenly developed the urge to go all cavemen on me because I was pregnant. When would they see that I was still me? Pregnancy did not change me in to an entirely different person or anything like that. "You all do realize that I am fine right? I am not made of glass you know."

"We just care about you Leah." Edward stated with that stupid 'you shot my puppy' look of his he tended to wear whenever he was trying to pull off a pout. He should know by now that I didn't fall for his pout, usually. "We all love you and are only doing what we think to be best for all involved."

"Well it is annoying so stop it." I hissed and narrowed my eyes at him while at the same time trying to look threatening. "You idiots are going to kill yourselves and guess what? When you do I swear to god that I am not going to mourn your stupidity!"

His pout melted away in to a smile. "It's nice to see you haven't gone soft Clearwater. I wouldn't expect you to mourn for me anyways. I am pretty sure you would just piss on my ashes. Now if we are done with all the idle threats because that is what you are trying to do and don't deny it, I need to talk with your boyfriend and before you ask no you cannot know what we are going to talk about. It's just boring guy stuff anyways."

I was not buying that for one second. I had been around boring guy chat before. You would think they would know by now that I knew what they were doing, but apparently the men in my life were also mentally blinded by how smart I actually was as well as being overly protect to the point it turned them in to dumbasses. With a sigh I turned around and started heading back to Jasper and I's room with Edward in tow. "He is probably waiting for you anyways and that is why he didn't both stopping me when I wanted to go for a walk. I should have known something was up when he didn't protest. I swear that if you idiots get yourselves killed that I will have Angela figure out a way to bring you back so that I can have the pleasure of re-killing you all over again."

I would do it too. Well probably not the killing them part because to be honest they may be idiots, but they were my family and I loved them. I know that they love me as well and that is the only reason I haven't killed them. If I was going to be truthful with myself I could admit that I was actually hoping this plan of escape would work. I didn't want my baby taken away and experimented on and I knew it would be if the humans found out. I would do anything to protect him or her. I only wished that Jasper would let me in on the planning so I didn't feel so useless. Knowing my scarred parasite as well as I did I knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Well a girl could dream couldn't she?

TBC….

**AN: Okay so as I mentioned earlier my story 'Supernatural Fight Club' was nominated at the she-wolf awards and the voting does not start until the 21****st**** of this month I would still like you all to check it out and vote when you can. You can always nominate other stories and read other stories that were nominated and since every story up there is excellent I really think you should all check it out. I am honored to whoever nominated me because I never thought that would happen! Here is the link and just replace the (dot) parts and spaces. ****www (dot) shewolfawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**** I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey scar face look we have company."**

"**Edward, you are right on time."**

"**I would have been here sooner, but your girlfriend felt the need to point out our stupidity."**

"**She tends to do that."**

"**Hey I am standing right here!"**

**AND**

"**You ready to fight for our lives?"**

"**That isn't funny Leah."**

"**Calm down Jasper you know I was only playing." "You can't go out there so fucking tense. They will sense it in a second and use it against you."**

"**I cannot help it." "I am always tense when your life is in danger."**

"**I am going to be fine just like I always am." "What can I do to get you to relax? Would a quickie help any?"**

"**You know it just might."**

"**Who knew I loved a pervert?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My mind reading friend and I were quiet on the way back the room I shared with Jasper. I wanted to say something to fill the awkward silence and yet I couldn't seem to come up with something to talk about which was stupid since I knew I could talk to him about anything and yet I knew without a doubt the copper haired vampire would find a way to turn the conversation to me and my pregnancy just like he always did. Do not get me wrong because it is nice that everyone cares and get they are worried about me, but they don't understand and they never could.

They weren't the ones pregnant. They did not have to deal with the fact that most likely my baby was going to die. I knew the humans would never let me keep my child. The baby would be experimented on or killed and I would have to watch. I had nightmares about it all the time and the only reason I didn't tell Jasper was because I did not wish to cause him any more worry. The scarred leech knew me well enough to know something was off, but he never pressured me in to talking about it deciding it would better to wait until I wanted to open up. If he knew the truth of what I was doing to myself then he would be furious.

Since I wasn't sure I would be able to protect my child I had decided to try and not love or care for it. It was a stupid and useless plan since I had already started to care for my baby, but I had to try. I wasn't sure I would be able to survive the loss if I let myself feel for it. I really wanted to believe I was doing the right thing, but a part of me really hoped that whatever plan Jasper had would work. I wanted my baby to have a happy life and this trying not to care for it was a lot harder with every passing day. Right now I could pass the baby off as like not really being alive, though I knew that when I started to show and actually feel the creature inside of me that this not caring thing would fly out the window. The baby was a part of Jasper and so of course I would love it. Both baby and daddy seemed to have that effect on me.

"Hey scar face look we have company." I called out pushing the door to our room open. I loved our room since it was so much bigger than the cage had been. My lover told me that it reminded him of the first real apartment he had when human. Since I had never had a place of my own besides a room and the tiny cottage Felix let me stay in (I didn't really consider to be mine since it was on Felix's property) I liked to pretend that our room was an apartment. It helped me escape for a little while.

My boyfriend who had obviously been lost in thought looked up as soon as we entered and for a moment I saw something flash in his eyes, but it had gone by too fast for me to identify what the emotion had been. Standing up he came over to us and offered his hand to Edward. As time passed for us I realized he had started to act more human than animal as he had when first arriving in this place. He still had his moments of course, but he was doing much better at hiding the vampire side of his personality and I had to wonder if he did it because of the baby. Maybe he did not want to be a bad influence and if that was the case I found it absolutely adorable; annoying yes, but adorable none the less.

He smiled easily when the other vampire shook his hand. His other hand stretched out to touch my stomach softly for a moment, though he quickly pulled it away. We were very careful when it came to affection towards our unborn child since we had no idea if we were being watched. We knew we were not being recorded sound wise because both Jasper had did not hear the sound of a mechanic recording device and we would due to our great feeling, but the same did not go for a video came which only recorded pictures and made less noise. "Edward, you are right on time."

The mind reader nodded as he made his way deeper in to the room. I could see him looking around not wanting to meet my eye because he knew if he did he would crack and tell me everything. It was a well-known fact that Edward could not lie to save his own ass. "I would have been here sooner, but your girlfriend felt the need to point out our stupidity."

My honey blond lover smile before turn slightly to kiss me softly on the cheek his cold lips sending a pleasurable chill down my spine just as they did every single time they touched any part of my body. "She tends to do that."

"Hey I am standing right here!" I snapped not liking it when they acted as if I were no longer in the room.

"You won't be in the room for long." He said while gently setting the palm of his left hand against my back and pushing me towards the door. "Edward and I have some things we need to discuss and you promised Rosalie you would see her tonight before the fight. You go and do the girly chat thing and I will see you in a bit. Be careful to not stress yourself out and if you get tired come and lay down alright?"

With a roll of my eyes I pulled the door open wide. "Yes, I'll lie down if I feel tired. I do remember how to take care of myself and for the record you are my boyfriend and not my father."

0000000000000000000000

It has been hours since Edward and I talked after I sent Leah off to spend some time with Rosalie. The female vampire knew she had to keep Leah distracted and I was thankfully for her help. My stubborn girlfriend would have only complicated things by going off in a tangent about danger and being reckless. It was so much easier to plan when she was distracted by something else. Of course she had come back hoping we would still be planning, but luckily we had finished just when she arrived and the rest of the time had been simply catching up until it was time for Edward to leave and find a seat in the audience. The fights had started a while ago and as usual Leah and I would be last to fight raising anticipation and keeping viewers interested. The humans wanted to make sure they had a reason to stay even if they got tired. The she-wolf and I provided that considering we were a fan favorite.

"You ready to fight for our lives?" The love of my un-life asked as she bent down to touch her toes. We were next to fight since the next was the last of the night and so we were waiting by the arena doors. We were not being guarded which was another perk to being a fan favorite.

I narrowed my eyes and hissed. If she was trying to joke then it was not a funny one. I did not find the thought of Leah or our child possibly fighting off death to be humorous one little bit. "That isn't funny Leah."

"Calm down Jasper you know I was only playing." She sighed and took my hand running her thumb soothingly over my pale knuckles. "You can't go out there so fucking tense. They will sense it in a second and use it against you."

"I cannot help it." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. Usually the female shifters presence alone would be enough to calm me and yet it had no effect in this moment. I had a hunch it had something to do with the talk I had with Edward and not just anticipation for the upcoming fight. "I am always tense when your life is in danger."

"I am going to be fine just like I always am." She said leaning up to press her lips against mine in a sweet close lipped kiss. Her dark hair tickled my chin, but I didn't mind as I wound my fingers in her dark locks hoping to deepen the kiss, but never got the chance since she pulled back a little with a smile on her face that sent my un-beating heart fluttering as if it were a set of butterfly wings. "What can I do to get you to relax? Would a quickie help any?"

I smirked and set my hands on her hips pulling her flush against my stone body. The idea of a quickly with Leah brightened my mood immensely even though I would prefer to take my mind, but something was better than nothing at all. "You know it just might."

"Who knew I loved a pervert?" The words were murmured as her lips brushed against my teasingly and at the exact moment she started to deep the kisses a bell want off signaling the end of the previous fight. My girly wolf groaned and pulled her lips away from mine. "It looks like we were interrupted by the bell. You know I am never going to understand the saying saved by the bell since in my opinion it only ever brings trouble. It's so apparent that whoever came up with the saying did not live this kind of lifestyle."

My head bobbed as I nodded in agreement. "I have to side with you on that darlin' the bell is never a good thing when it comes to you and I unless it is going off to show our success. Promise me that you won't tag yourself in unless I signal for you to do so. We are facing a newborn and a shifter so it shouldn't be something to worry about. I have killed more newborns than I would like to remember and the shifter shouldn't be too hard to deal with once I immobilize him with fear."

"Look at my man putting the fear of God in to his opponents." She teased with a grin and sparkle in her dark eyes. "I am so proud of you."

"Well then you will have to show me how proud you are later." My words were laced with promise and I saw her eyes darken with lust. I did not even have to use my power on her.

That was the thing with Leah and I. It was almost as if we were connected in some way and on the same wavelength. She knew exactly what I meant and I did the same with her. I knew what she was thinking and even without my power I could read her moods easily enough. We were so in tune with each other it was not funny. She was an extension of me and I'd go to hell and back to protect her even if she decided to fight me tooth and nail.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock and this is going to be just like any other match so stop worrying your sparkly little head over it." She whispered softly and I wanted to believe her.

Hopefully this would our last fight before I got her out anyways. The escape would be more dangerous than any fight we had been involved in so far, but it was worth it. When it came down to it the risk was worth the reward. Once we were free I would marry my girl and we could be a family. I would not let anything stand in our way and I'd kill every last human if I had to in order to achieve this.

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter because I woke up in pain and decided to write something. I need to know if you would like to see the fight or skip straight ahead to the actually escape part. Either way it will work, but I want your opinion so let me know in a review and thank you to everyone who has watched my video blog and been so supportive and also a huge thanks to everyone for understanding that sometimes I am just too sick to post.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been a couple of days since my leech and I had won our last fight and I knew something was going on with the way he had been acting, but since he wouldn't tell me I figured I would just wait to see what happened. When I had gotten ready to crash for the night I never even had a suspicion that whatever my lover and father of my child had been planning would be taking place and yet that is exactly what happened. I couldn't have been asleep for very long when a screeching alarm went off causing me to shoot up in bed and slam my hands over my ears in hopes of drowning out the sound. Lights started flashing and even with my ears covered I could hear a commotion in the hallway.

Frantically I looked around for Jasper only to realize he wasn't with me in bed or even in the room for that matter. Jumping to my feet with my hands still firmly clamped over my ears I made my way to the door and threw it open. My eyes widened when I saw the riot that was taking place outside of my room. All of the cages had been opened somehow and all the fighters were out taking on the guards as best they could, considering the guards had weapons meant to immobilize them. The metallic smell of blood was like a strong perfume as I watch bodies of human's and the fighters alike fall to the ground dead right at my feet. For a moment I was frozen and then suddenly it was as if the fighter inside of me came to life and I grabbed the nearest guard who had been cornering a child shifter around the age of thirteen or so and snapped his neck. I knew I needed to find Jasper and get out of there.

"Jasper?" I called trying to make my through all of the fighting. Wetness covered my face as a true wolf ripped the throat out of the nearest person he could reach. I brushed the blood from my eyes and pushed forward making sure to have one arm resting over my hand protectively. Feeling someone grab my arm I whirled around ready to attack only to see my mind reading friend standing behind me with blood covering his face and what looked like a piece of human flesh stuck in his front teeth. I tried not to cringe at the sight, but it was weird because it was Edward and I wasn't to seeing him like that since he wasn't a fighter. "Edward what the fuck is you doing here? Where is Jasper? What the hell is going on?"

The bronze haired vampire shook his head as he started to drag me down the hall. I realized that it was almost as if the other creatures were making a path for us and I felt stupid for not realizing this must be the escape Jasper had been talking about. I was going to kill him when I got my hands on him. "We can talk after I get you out of here. Don't worry about Jasper he is with the other rebels outside ensuring the barrier is taken down. The last I saw him he was taking out a group of human's with Emmett and Jacob."

"Jacob?" I echoed the name not quite believing I had heard him right. "Jacob is here? How did he get here? Where is Carlisle and what about Rosalie? I won't leave without them Edward."

I could see his eyes which were red as of right now roll in annoyance. "The mission is to get you out. We can't go back to ensure anyone else gets out until we have you somewhere secure. Carlisle is helping the wounded get out and I am not sure about Rosalie, but-"

I never let him finish as I shoved him away and turned back heading towards Rosalie's cell. I wouldn't leave her behind and Edward knew that. I didn't even stop when he started calling my name. I knew he would probably go and get Jasper so I had to hurry before he reached me because I knew he would knock me out and drag me out of here if he had to. The closer I got to Rosalie's cell the more I panicked when I didn't see her. She was one of my only friends and if something happened to her because they wanted to get me out I would never forgive myself.

"Leah what are you still doing here?" I heard her before I saw her and I tilted my head to see her standing next to me a few feet away. She was fighting off two guards and I started to make my way over to her. "You need to get out of here! Don't worry about me. You need to get out Leah or all of this will have been for nothing!"

I growled and planned on ignoring her when I felt a pair of familiar ice like arms wrap around my waist and jerk me back. I twisted my head around to glare at Jasper who seemed equally as pissed as I was. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? We only have a short time to get out of here before more guards are called in. You should have went with Edward and now I have to worry about not only getting everyone else out, but you as well before we are overwhelmed."

I snarled and struggled in his grasp as I watched Rosalie go down after being shot with silver by one of the guards who had surrounded her. "No! I am not leaving without her Jasper!"

"Jasper get her out of here now!" My blond friend hollered from where she lay on the ground with venom leaking out of her gunshot wound. "Get here somewhere where she and the baby will be safe!"

Before I knew it I was being handed off to someone and stabbed with some kind of needle that instantly had me feeling woozy. I recognized Carlisle's voice so I knew I hadn't been captured by the humans. "Edward and I will get her out of here Jasper. We will meet you at the scheduled meeting place. You get Rosalie and the others out. Get out as many as you can, but make sure you have time to get out as well."

Even though my vision went dark I felt cold lips against my for-head and knew they belonged to my lover. "Don't let anything happen to her and no matter what you keep her away from here do you understand? Tie her down if you have too. I will find you as soon as I am out."

I wanted to protest and fight them off because I did not want to leave with Jasper, but all I could do was lay there as I was whisked away from the fighting. Minutes passed and I knew that by now we had to be miles away and yet I could still hear the fighting as if I were in the middle of it all. I tried to listen for signs of Jasper and found none. I had never been the type of person who prayed, but as of right now I was asking God or whatever higher beings existed to keep him safe and bring him back to me.

TBC…

**AN: Hey a short chapter that shows the main part of the escape for Leah, but I want to know if you all want to see it from Jasper's POV so you know exactly what happened. Let me know what you want to see and I hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV- the escape-_

Leah and I had gone to bed after training for a while together on her insistence. I really preferred not to practice with her in case of injury, but she was stubborn and if I did not agree to be her sparring partner then she would just find someone else to practice. In the end I knew it would be better if I was her partner because at least then I could ensure nothing happened to her. Some of the other fighters did not yet know of her condition since I felt they could not be trusted and so they would not realize their need to be gentle with her due to the pregnancy. Yes, it was just simpler for everyone involved if I partnered with her.

As she slept I looked at the clock on the wall. Tonight was the night everything would change. I had been planning this for weeks and while I had wanted to tell my wolf I knew she would only argue with me saying how I was putting everyone in danger for her and she wouldn't want that. I may hate lying to her and yet it seemed to be the only way. She would be furious with me of that I am sure, but she and our child would be safe which happened to be the only thing that really mattered. Turning on my side since it wasn't as if I needed sleep I ran the fingers of my left hand down the side of her face.

"I'll never let anything happen to you darlin'." I whispered not wanting to take the chance I would wake her up. She looked very serene as she slept. I let my hand drift down her face and down her side until I reached her stomach. I placed my palm flat against her slightly rounded flesh. "You need to know that I am doing this in order to protect both of you. I'll always do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe and happy. For so long I fought in a war that I didn't really care for. I had no emotional ties, but now I fight for something I never thought I would have. I am fighting for love. Daddy loves you and mommy I hope you know that. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anybody."

With one final kiss to Leah's for-head I slipped out of bed and crept towards the bedroom door. I didn't look back because that would mean I feared I would never see her again and I knew without a doubt in my mind that I would see her again. I'd fight my back to her if I had to escape the fires of hell. With a deep breath I slipped out in to the hall where Carlisle was waiting for me. The guards were switching and so we needed to act now. Neither of us said anything as we used our teeth to rip open the other's arm near the elbow where we had keys hidden. In order to ensure our venom did not dissolve the metal we had wrapped the keys in a silver lined paper which wouldn't be enough to burn us, but it would stop our venom from destroying the keys.

"Edward has just arrived with the others through the basement entrance and they are waiting for you to give them orders." Carlisle stated as we got ready to part ways. "I will be at the gates taking the younger ones and any wounded to our chosen meeting place. Good luck Jasper and be safe."

I shook the hand he offered. "You be safe as well Carlisle. This wouldn't be possible without you and I hope to see you in one piece later. Leah would kill me if you were hurt."

After we parted ways I went to Emmett's cell first. I was hoping to set free as many of the supernatural creatures I could before the guards caught on. Sliding the key in the lock I let him out before giving him an order. I had switched to Major Whitlock mode and when I had a mission in mind I focused solely on that and left no room for mistakes. I slid the key in to his meaty palm. "Edward and the others are in the basement and I want you to go to them. Send one group with Edward as he gets Leah and then send another to the main control room. They will be able to unlock all the cages at once after they take control of the guards. Send the best fighters for that mission because the control room will be one of the heaviest guarded areas. I want you, Jacob, and whoever else is left outside with me. We need to seize control of the barrier in order to get out or this will all have been for nothing. Go now and unlock as many cages as you can on the way to the basement, but hurry since shift change is about over."

As if on cue a male guard the size of Emmett walked around the corner and did a double take. From the corner of my eye I saw him reaching for his gun which probably had silver bullets. "Hey what are the two of you doing out? You better get back to your designated areas or this is going to get messy."

In a flash I was behind the guard before he could even blink. I wrenched his arm behind his back before sinking my fangs deep in to his throat before locking my jaw and yanking my head back bringing half of his throat with me. I saw Emmett watching me as if he had never seen a human die before. I spit the chunk of meat and veins out to the ground before growling at him. "Don't just stand there! Go! Go now!"

Dropping the dead body in my arms to the concrete floor I made a dash down the hall until I reached the door outside. Lucky for me they didn't bother leaving it locked at night because it was a hassle to the guards who went out for multiple smoke breaks. Pushing the door I was met with two guards who as I predicted had been smoking. As I stood there covered in the blood of their friend they looked at each other before going for their guns. When were these humans going to learn I was a lot faster than they were? Reaching out I snapped the neck of the closest guard before reaching around to grab the other human's arms as he aimed his weapon at me. Bending his arm I put the barrel of his to his chin before putting enough force on the trigger for it to go off. Bits of pink brain and blood splattered over my face and I shook my head to remove most of it before moving forward in to the dark of night.

It wasn't long before other creatures started streaming out of the building in clumps. Some were carrying wounded and others were fighting off the rapidly growing number of guards. I looked around franticly for any signs of Leah when I saw Edward heading my way. I pushed my way through the mass of people and creatures alike. "Where is she? You had one job and you couldn't even do that?"

The bronze haired vampire flinched at the tone of my voice as some blood from a nearby fight splattered all over his face. "She wouldn't leave without Rosalie."

"If you want a job done then you have to do it yourself." I muttered grabbing a guard who had the nerve to stab with me a silver bladed knife. I felt the burning in my shoulder as I ripped the weapon out of my flesh before slamming in to his jugular vein.

Why did Leah always have to do things the hard way? She must have known I would go back for Rosalie since she was friends with the blond vampire. If she got hurt then the number of already dead guards would triple in a matter of seconds. Sometimes I swear the female shifter goes against my wishes to test me someday. One of these days I was going to turn her own game around on her, but right now I had to get her out.

TBC…

**AN: I did not want to show the part where he grabs Leah since you all know how that happened. I showed how it started and I hope that you all liked it. I am having a bad day that is why it is shorter, but I thought it was alright. Let me know if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I woke up to a severe pounding in my head. The last thing I remember was trying to get to Rosalie only to have Carlisle stab me with some sort of sedative which knocked me out. I have no idea how long I was actually out for nor do I know if Rosalie made it out alright. For all I know she could still be trapped with Jasper. I needed to get up and atom so that I would be able to head back out. If they were still trapped there was no way I would leave them there to rot because if it were the other way around I had no doubt they would go back for me.

When I finally managed to open my eyes I found myself in a dark room on a mattress on the floor. The room was dusty and smelled of mold. I could hear rats in the walls as they scurried from one place to the other. It was instantly apparent I was not in the Ritz. With a shake of my head I sat up slowly cursing the pounding in my brain. I felt as if I had been hit by a big rig. By the time I made it to my feet I could hear movement downstairs along with some whispers I could not entirely make out. I knew one of the voices to be Carlisle's, but I couldn't be sure who the other belonged to.

The door to the room I had been placed in was open a crack and I gently opened it the rest of the way making sure to go slow so it would not creak and alert the others to the fact I was up and moving around. I was about to head down the stairs and make a break for the door when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards me. I panicked and hid behind the door hoping that they really were not coming to see me because that could make my plan a bit more difficult. Holding my breath I waited for whoever it was coming up the stairs to get closer. If I had to knock them out and hide them so I could go out and find Jasper and Rosalie then I would do it. It would serve them right for knocking me out in the first place.

It did not take very long for the person to reach the top of the stairs. I could see their shadow from where I was hiding. The smell of blood filled my nostrils which told me either they had been hurt or they put some serious hurting on someone else. Counting to three in my head I made my move and swung the door open catching them off guard as I slammed my body in to theirs. We both went tumbling to the floor as we wrestled for control. It was when I actually let my gaze focus on my opponent that I realized it was Jasper. I hadn't smelled him because he was covered head to toe in blood that was not his and it masked his scent.

"Holy hell darlin' I knew you were bound to be angry with me, but I had no idea you would try to kill me." He teased as we both got up. He went to set his hand on my cheek yet I took a step back so he couldn't. I was pissed and rightfully so and when I was pissed he wasn't allowed to touch me. Was it petty? Yeah it probably was, but hey I did it anyways. "Really is that how it is going to be now? Come on baby you had to know I was going to get you out of there. It's no place to raise a baby and I was doing it to protect you. If it makes you feel better Rosalie got out. She is actually downstairs right now and that is why I was coming upstairs. She wanted to see if you were alright and so my orders were to bring you down."

I huffed and rolled my eyes while keeping my arms firmly locked against my chest. "I know why you did and I am glad we got out, but you should have told me Jasper! I had a right to know what was going down. I am not a baby that you need to protect. I can take care of myself and I could have been of help to you. You have got to stop treating me like glass simply because I am pregnant. Sure I am having your baby, but I am still me."

"I did not want to put unneeded stress on you." My honey blond lover argued with a sigh. "The whole plan was to get you out and if you had stayed to fight who knows what could have happened? It was better to get you out first in case things went to hell. When are you going to realize that you and our baby are everything to me? I am sorry if I worried you and yet at the same time I am not because I did what I had to do and in the end it turned out to be the right thing."

Finally I snapped because he really wasn't getting it at all. "What would have happened if it didn't go as you planned? Damn it Jasper you can't leave me to raise this baby alone! Do you have any fucking clue as to how scared I am about having a baby? I don't know how to be a mom. I was raised to kill and I am good at it. I wasn't raised to be a mother. I have no idea what I am doing and my worst fear is that I will end up hurting our baby. I need you here with me because if something happened to you I know I wouldn't be able to do this. Even with you here I am not sure if I can be a good mother."

It was then that I burst in to tears as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't usually a crier, but I couldn't seem to stop the tears. Even Jasper's sweet reassuring words were doing no good. It was the stress of everything coming down at once and I knew that things would be getting worse before they got better. I should just use this time to cry since later on I would need to be strong. It was better to have my one moment of weakness now rather than later.

TBC…

**AN: For those of you who read my other stories you know that I have started writing shorter chapters so that I can update stories faster. I have a lot going on right now with them trying to find me a liver within six weeks or I will have to have a liver shunt put in and that is real risky. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time Jasper and I had made it downstairs I had managed to calm myself down somewhat. Of course I was still upset about everything, but for the sake of my baby I knew I needed to keep my emotions in check. Besides now that we were out I really couldn't be as upset as I had been. Jasper had gotten us out and we were safe for the time being. If I wanted to make sure that we stayed this way I had to be sure to get my head in the game. I wasn't naïve to think that the humans wouldn't come searching for us because I knew they would.

"It's nice to see that you are all safe and in one piece." I stated as we entered the kitchen of the run down house we were currently staying in. Carlisle, Edward, Angela, and many others were cramped in the small space and I was pretty sure that I heard others moving about in different rooms. "Since we are all safe I am wondering what we have to do to ensure it stays that way."

Carlisle looked up at me with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. I could tell that the doctor was under a lot of pressure and that was something I could understand. "We were just discussing that actually and we have all agreed that we cannot stay here for very long. We have to keep moving because if we stay in one place for too long the humans will no doubt be able to catch our trail. I think we should head north to the mountains. I feel that we have a better shot of not being found there. We can go somewhere the human body will not survive and then we can all make a home together."

Jasper came to stand next to me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I do not like the fact that we feel we must hide. If we run then we will always be running. I say that we stay and fight. We need to make a stand once and for all. While the thought of more needless bloodshed bothers me I do not want my child to grow up in a world where they have to be afraid all the time. I want my kids to grow up in a world where they are equals to the humans and in order to achieve that we must make a stand now."

"If we stay and fight we risk the chance of losing. The humans have access to weapons that we do not." Edward pointed out from his spot in the corner. He was running one hand through his bronze colored hair while the other was holding Angela's hand.

The witch spoke up next her voice soft considering the topic at hand. "Yes yet if we hide we will always be hiding just like Jasper pointed out. It will only be a matter of time before they find a way to get where we are and a fight will break out no matter what. I think it would be better if we fought now instead of later. At least if we fight now we won't be caught off guard."

"I wish we did not have to fight at all." The blond doctor stated with a sigh. "If only there was a way we could all live in peace."

Rosalie snorted at the thought and we all turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "We tried to live in peace remember? The humans are the ones who started this and I think we should finish it. I'm sorry Carlisle I know you hate violence, but sometimes there is not another way and this happens to be one of those times. We either fight or we die it is as simple as that."

"If we fight we need to be prepared." I said speaking to everyone in the room. "Everyone has to be in agreement that this is what we want to do. We are going to need everyone if we want to survive. This is not something that is going to happen overnight. We need to work out everyone detail and we are going to need more fighters. We will have to get in touch with some of the wild ones to see if they will help us and I know there are other prisons like the one we were in and I say our first course of action should be to take them down. If we are going to have a chance of winning this war we need to hit the humans were it hurts the most. We should all get some rest tonight and we can start planning in the morning."

"Yes we can all meet again in the morning." My lover stated and everyone started to clear out of the room. Soon it was just my scarred vampire and I. "Leah you should probably eat something darlin' since you haven't eaten in almost two days. We don't have much, but if you want I can go find something. You need to keep your strength up."

I offered up a half smile. "Anything is better than two day dead rabbit trust me. I'll probably just eat whatever I grab first. Do you need to feed? How exactly are we going to handle that? I don't like the thought of you hunting with so many people after us."

He shook his head silently telling me not to worry. "We have that all figured out so don't you worry about it. Carlisle has some blood bags he managed to get from a hospital and Angela is working on a spell to multiply the blood. If it comes to the point where we need to hunt then we will go in a group. I know it is not safe to go out alone. Now you go find something to eat while I speak with Carlisle."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter and I hope you like it. Happy Halloween all of you and I would love to hear what you are all doing today. I am dressed up as Joan Jett lol. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

We had been traveling for a little over three weeks now. Jasper never allowed us to stay in one place for very long. We would find an abandoned house or sometimes a cave if that is all which was available and we would settle for two or three days before moving to the next spot. It was exhausting really with all the other things going on at the same time. We would send out scouts to make sure no humans were on our trail while others would go to different camps of wilds trying to talk them in to fighting with us. Of course I wasn't allowed to do either of those things considering my vampire lover was over protective and would probably throw a fit if I even mentioned it. So instead of being out there like I wanted I was stuck inside looking of blue prints of the closest Supernatural prison.

It was bigger than the one I had been held at, but the plus side was the fact there was less security considering this wasn't a highly populated area. It should be easy enough to get in and out with no problems. The main entrance would have to be sealed off somehow because the security room was connected and if we could manage to block it off that would take care of all the human guards minus the few that were patrolling the halls. I'd have to talk to Angela and see if there was a spell she could use and if not I'd think of another way.

I sighed as I wrote down some note of areas I would call problem areas. We would have to watch out for those places. There was a weapons room in this prison and I know that if we could gain access to that room it would give our side a leg up in this fight. As soon as Jasper got back from raiding houses for supplies I would have to tell him what I had figured out so far. He shouldn't be gone for very long since he took Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett with him. Jacob had left a few days ago to the vampire girl he had imprinted on named Alice. I had yet to meet her, but apparently she could see the future which would be a great asset. Felix had yet to arrive with Jane, Alec, and Tanya and I was starting to get worried. He would be one of the first people the humans went after since he had been my owner. I did not want to even imagine what would happen to them if they hadn't gotten out.

I went back to looking over the blue prints when suddenly I caught the scent of a vampire. It wasn't one of the ones I who had been staying here though there was something familiar about the scent. I couldn't place it yet I knew without a doubt I had come across it before. In the next instant the door opened and I had readied myself to attack, but stopped when I realized that I _did _know the vampire. It was Tanya and she was shaking. Her pale skin painted crimson by blood of who knew how many humans.

"Tanya?" I jumped to my feet looking passed her for the others, but they never came. Panics wrapped around my heart when all she did was stand there and shake. "Tanya where are the others? What happened to you? How did you get here? Why isn't Felix with you? Damn it Tanya say something!"

I had started shaking her shoulders hoping to get her to snap out of whatever state of mind she was set in and eventually it seemed to do the trick. "They came; the humans came and raided the house just as we were getting ready to leave. Felix fought them off the best he could, but they got him and the twins. I tried to help, but he told me to run. He told me to run and not look back so I did. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I ran and they followed me so I tore their throats out. There was so much blood and I wanted to go back, but I was supposed to find you. I can't believe I didn't go back for them. They are probably getting tortured as we speak and I could have stopped it, but I did nothing because I was scared and-"

I cut her off because I knew that if I allowed her to do she would keep talking. "Tanya you did the right thing by following the orders Felix gave you. You were outnumbered and if you hadn't gotten out we wouldn't know what had happened. Since you did get out you could tell us what happened. We will get them out Tanya I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to get them out. Can you tell me anything else? Do you know where they may have taken them?"

The blond nodded as she pulled out a pair of dog tags from the pocket of her jeans. "I took these from one of the soldiers who were chasing me. I know it's not much to go by, but it is all I could take at the time. I know where the base is and my bet would be they are keeping them there. How are we going to get them out?"

"You are going to stay here and let me deal with all of this." I told her running my hands over my slightly rounded stomach. "Do me a favor and don't tell Jasper about our little chat when he gets back. He would just worry for no reason. Now how about you go take a shower and get a change of clothes? There should be something that will fit you in one of the closets. When you are finished doing that you come back down here and we will get you fed. Don't worry Tanya I said I would get them out and I will. I need a couple of days, but soon they will be here."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what your thoughts on it are. In the next chapter will either be the night before the rescue or the actual rescue. Let me know what you would rather see and I will go that route.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I couldn't believe that I was attempting to break out Alec, Jane, and Felix without the help of anyone else. If I told anyone what I was doing they would tell Jasper and there was no way he would allow to help break the others free. I love my leech and everything, but sometimes I have to do things on my own and this is turning out to be one of those times. I was the reason they had been taken and I'd already put everyone I cared about at risk when they helped us escape and I wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon. I needed to handle this on my own without putting those I care for in the line of danger for a second time.

Keeping my thoughts from Edward was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean I never deliberately thought about what I was going to do and yet it was always in the back of my mind. Contrary to popular believe Edward c_an _read thoughts in the back of your mind if he concentrates and so I had to my best to make sure he would be unable to concentrate. Having Angela in the same room worked for the most part. His love and devotion to the witch overtook his need to read the thoughts of others filling the room. If Angela was busy with something else I made sure to be in a crowded room whenever he was near because it would be harder for the bronze haired vampire to pick my thoughts out from a group of many.

It was just my luck that Jasper had taken the main group out to look for food and scout the area around us making sure we were safe for the time being. It gave me time to escape without having to worry about someone following me. I had sent Tanya out with Alice the day before to gather whatever supplies they could. I didn't want the female vampire following me when I finally left to play the hero. She would most likely end up doing something stupid by accident in her hurry to set her lover free and I couldn't let that happen. It would be better if I did this alone and so that is exactly what I planned. I knew Jasper was going to want to kill me when he found out what I had done, but then again he may just be happy I come back alive. Personally I am hoping that I come back alive without a scratch. Maybe it would prove that I did have the ability to take care of myself and prove to everyone I could be an asset in this war.

Sneaking out was easy enough as was getting on to the base. Jumping the fence was like kid stuff and get passed the two young male guards was even easier. All I had to do was act like some ditz who had gotten lost because I didn't know how to read a map and they were more than willing to help in the hopes I would repay them. What I gave them in return however is probably not the thank you they had been looking for. I suppose they could be thankful that all I did was knock them out instead of breaking their necks. They would wake up with a hell of a headache, but the point was they would wake up and that is something they should be thankful for.

I was a little disappointed that the security was lacking as badly as it happened to be. I had been ready for a fight and all I had gotten so far was two idiots driven by their hormones and nothing else. Once I was inside I kind of had to go by what my gut was telling me. Lucky for me it appeared as if my gut and I were on the same page because a couple of long hallways later I found Alec in a cell next to Felix who was unconscious, but breathing which was a good thing in my book. Since the cell doors were operated by a panel on the outside of the cell all I had to do was press a button and the doors swung open. I hurried inside and check Felix's pulse happy to find it strong and steady.

Alec was quickly by my side as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. "We didn't know if you had made it out. I mean we hoped that you made it out, but we didn't know for sure. They tortured him for hours and by the time they threw him back in the cell he was almost passed out. He kept muttering about how he hadn't broken so I can only assume that means he didn't tell them anything. They took Jane and haven't brought her back. I can feel her pain, but I can't get to her. Her screams stopped a while ago, but I can still feel her pain. We need to get to her."

"I will get Jane out of here." I told him before picking up Felix and placing in in the young vampires arms. "What I need you to do is get out with Felix. I want you to go west about sixty miles and you'll find a house there. You will be safe there and the others should be back by the time you get there. Find Jasper and tell them what happened. Carlisle will take care of Felix and I will be there with Jane soon. I promise I will get your sister out. Now I need you to go and don't stop or look back. You keep running until you get to safety. Whatever happens after this moment I want you to remember that nothing was your fault. I am telling you this because even though I doubt anything will go wrong, if it does you need to know it wasn't your fault. Now go and I'll see you soon kid you have my word."

TBC…

**AN: This is a short chapter, but it sets up the next one so I was happy with it. I couldn't sleep and I wrote so forgive if there are more mistakes than usual. I would love to hear your thoughts as always.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I got home I knew immediately something was off. My first clue was the fact I couldn't smell Leah. I mean I could smell her, but the scent was old, at least a few hours old. I could smell deceit in the air. Well technically I could feel it in the air. Something was going on and I didn't like it. It set my nerves on edge. I knew that I needed to do something, but the only problem with doing something was that I had no idea what was going on. It wasn't as if I could do something if I didn't know what I had to do.

I spotted Tanya sitting in the living room on one of the torn chairs. I was about to say hello, but as soon as she saw me she burst in to a rant. "I couldn't stop her! I mean I probably could have tried, but no offense Leah is _scary _when she wants to be. She should have waited for you, but she didn't. I should have tried harder, but to be honest I was scared and I wanted her to get Felix out, but she should have been back by now. Alec and Jane arrived about two hours ago, but I told them to go upstairs. They were really quiet when they got back and I didn't want to push them in to talking if they weren't ready. If something happens to her or the baby it will be my entire fault."

I held my hand up indicating that I wanted silence. I needed to be able to have silence for a few moments so that I could process everything she had just told me. I knew how that the love of my life had decided to play the hero without telling me about it first and without taking anyone as backup. I should have known she was way too perky when I left earlier. Usually she had a problem with me going out because she was afraid I would be captured and yet she hadn't said anything. The only reason I had not been suspicious was because I had so much on my mind lately.

"We both know that Leah would do what she wants no matter what you said or did. It's one of the many things I both love and hate about her." I said trying to calm down the blond female vampire. I ran my hands in my hair as I took a deep unneeded breath. My mind immediately jumped to everything I may have to do in order to get the love of my life back out and back to our temporary home safely. "Tanya I need you to get Carlisle and Edward back here as soon as possible. I am going to grab a couple of the others and head out to the base. We will scout it out and if it is all clear we will go in. I am going to make sure everyone comes back safely. Leah and Felix are going to be fine I give you my word and you may not know this about me, but I always keep my word. I gave my stubborn she-wolf my word that I would always keep her safe and I intend to keep that promise."

Tanya smiled even though I could tell that she was doubtful. "I have no doubt you will get them out safely. I still wish that there was some way I could help. I am not much of a fighter and so I would be no help there, but it is my fault she went off on her own. I need to help out in some way."

I shook my head because the last thing I needed was for her to go off and do something reckless. Leah had already done that and I had enough to deal with right now. "What I need you to do is stay here and look after the younger ones. I don't want them to panic and I know you can keep them busy. Give them a task or something such as cleaning the house. I trust that you can keep them busy."

I never let her reply because in the second I was out the door. I knew that the others would be able to follow my scent. I would wait around for them had it been anyone other than Leah, but it the fact remained that it was Leah and because of that I could not wait. She was the mother of my child and the love of my life. It wasn't as if I could just do nothing and wait for her to return. I am betting she knew that and it is why she went without me because she knew that I would show up eventually.

I took a big whiff of the air and caught on to her scent. As soon as I got a whiff I was heading off in the direction I knew I would find her. Those humans better not have touched her or else I would make them regret it. I had worked way too hard getting her out in the first place and the last thing I would allow was for her to become a prisoner for a second time. I would do whatever it took to make sure my family was safe and stayed safe. If I had to cross moral lines to ensure that happened then I would. For the first time in my life I had found meaning and I would be damned if I lost it all because of some stilly humans and there prejudice. I had fought for years for a cause I didn't believe in and now I had a cause I did believe in. If that was not something worth fighting for, if a family was not something worth fighting for then I didn't know what was.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to write a chapter and so I did write one. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter. You know that I love hearing your thoughts. Have you all seen Breaking Dawn 2 yet? If you have I would love to hear your thoughts on that as well.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: In the last chapter I meant to say Alec and Felix got out and Jane was still trapped so sorry for that mistake.**

This place was like a fucking maze and I was starting to get annoyed real quick. I felt as if I was going in circles and I probably was because my sense of direction seemed to have broken or something. The reason I knew I was going around in circles was because I kept passing that one guard I had killed. No matter what way I went I always seemed to wind up right back where I started. The worst part was that I had yet to find Jane and I didn't even know if she was still alive or well undead considering she was a vampire. For all I knew they had killed Jane off hours ago and Alec was just clinging on to hope for his sister.

When I came to three doorways I decided to pick randomly because that had to give me better luck that what I had received so far. "One, two, three, four, come on Jane be behind that fucking door."

As it turned out I ended up going through the door on the right which was one I hadn't tried before and maybe a Genie was granting me wishes or something because as soon as I walked in I found what I'd been looking for. Jane was strapped down to a metal table thing her ankles and wrist bound by silver. Two men were in the room with her and one of them happened to be a guard. The guard immediately ran at me and so I grabbed his head between my hands as soon as he was close enough and twisted it around successfully severing his spinal cord. The other man in the room was a doctor of some kind and he pulled out a gun before aiming it at me. I moved quickly even as it went off and before he could pull the trigger for a second time he was dead.

"Leah?" Jane groaned my name out in pain as I ripped the silver off of her. I helped her in to a sitting position as I kicked the silver across the room. The good news was that she would live if we got out of here. She would be sore for a few days as she healed, but it could have been a lot worse. "You shouldn't have come it is not safe for you. You are more important Leah you should've stayed away. Alec? Felix? Where are they?"

"Safe." I told her before helping her stand up. I noticed a slight ache in my side and I looked down to see blood collecting on my shirt like water on a sponge. I covered it quickly not wanting Jane to see. "I made sure they are safe and you are going to join them. As soon as I give you the all clear I want you to run as fast as you can. Don't you stop for _anything _do you understand me? You keep running no matter what. You will find a safe place west where your brother is waiting. I am going to check for the all clear and remember what I said you do not stop for anything you just keep running."

I made my way to the door and stuck my head out looking for signs of danger and when I found none I motioned for her to get ready. She looked up at me and I could see she was frightened, but doing her best to hide it. "You'll be right behind me won't you Leah?"

"Sure I will kid." I told her before nudging her forward with a smile of encouragement which was hard considering pain had started radiating from my side where the bullet had entered. I wasn't sure how bad it was, but one thing I was sure of was that it hurt like a fucking bitch. "Run and don't look back until you reach safety. I will be right behind you."

She started running and watched her go making sure she remained safe. I tried to take a step forward only to fall back against the wall as I sunk down to the floor. The blood was coming more freely now and painted my hand red as well as my clothes. I could hear footsteps and I knew that I needed to get up so I gritted my teeth against the pain as I staggered to my feet. I could still do this. I could still get out. When two guards rounded the corner I felt red hot heat flow over my skin as I changed in to my wolf form. This was my only chance and there was no way I could blow it.

The first guard did not draw out a weapon and instead thought he would try to tackle me which was stupid considering my size. I loosened my jaw before literally biting his head off and spitting it to the floor. His partner in crime let out a cry of fury as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, when he threw a punch which connected with my massive wolf jaw I felt the metal burn through my fur and in to my flesh. I let out a howl of pain before using my front paws to knock him down to the floor. He continued to hit me with the brass knuckles and due to the fact I was already wounded I felt my body phasing back in to human form.

This was it. I knew this was the moment I was going to die because there was no way in hell I would ever let them take me alive. I wouldn't go back to my life from before. I couldn't do it and if they thought I would be their puppet they had another thing coming. Just as I closed my eyes ready to accept fate a familiar honey voice with a southern ting reached my ears as a wait was lifted off of me and it was in that moment I knew I would not dying today thankfully.

"Touch her again and you are going to lose your fingers one at a time." Jasper growled and I opened my eyes to see his looking about ready to pounce at the human. He glanced at me and I knew he was pissed. Maybe I would have been better off with the guard. "Well I am going to kill you either way so I suppose it doesn't really matter. Darlin' you and I are going to have a _very _long talk when we get home and get you patched up. Now where was I? Oh yes I believe I owe the human here some pain and I am ready to dish it out."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. I had enough energy to write this and I am not sure if I will have the energy to write later so I thought I should get this out while I could. Let me know if you all liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What were you thinking darlin'?" Jasper was pacing back and forth as Carlisle stitched up the bullet wound in the shifters side. Luckily the bullet had not penetrated any organs nor had it brought any harm to the baby in her womb. It was a miracle she hadn't been severely injured and it was even more of a miracle that Jasper had gotten the both of them out of there and back to safety. "You are _pregnant _and you purposely put our baby at risk. I know that you didn't want the baby to be hurt and you were only trying to save people you consider your family, but you should have waited for me. I would have come with you Leah or I would have gotten them out myself."

Leah winced as Carlisle continued to clean her wound and stitch it up. "I had to act in the moment and I knew you would try to stop me. You are right when you say that I never wanted to risk our baby because I don't, but I cannot stand around and watch as everyone else does all of the fighting. Fighting is in my blood Jasper and I can't just try to shove that instinct to the back of my mind. It's a part of who I am and being pregnant does complicate things I know and yet it does not change who I am and always will be. I am a fighter, I always have been and I always will be. If we don't come to some kind of agreement and you continue to keep me out of the action I know that I will continue to find ways to get around you which in the end is more dangerous for all involved. If we fight together we are stronger that way. Jasper if we fight together instead of arguing we are _unstoppable._"

The honey blond shot her look making it clearer than crystal that she was not off the hook. "We are not unstoppable Leah and I think the bullet in your side proved that. Though you are right when you say that we could be, but that is only going to happen if you and I are on the same wavelength. I love you Leah and I love our baby you know that just as you know that everything I do right or wrong I do for you. All I want is to keep you safe and happy and to be able to give you and our baby the kind of lives you deserve. I'm not trying to change you if that is what you are thinking because I fell in love with the fighter that you are, but I _am _trying to take care of you because you are my other half and it is just the way I work. I never loved anyone before I met you Leah and the mere thought of losing you terrifies me."

Carlisle had finished patching Leah up and he figured that now would be the best time to leave them alone. "You are to stay on bed rest for a couple of days until you heal completely and I will see if I can get you something for the pain that won't be potentially harmful to the baby. You know where to find me if you need me."

The doctor was gone before either of them could say anything. Leah motioned for Jasper to sit down next to her which he did before letting his head fall in his hands. His girlfriend reached out with her left hand to place it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I went running off without you. It's kind of what I do I guess. I mean I've never really had anyone worry about me before other than Felix of course and Edward and sure Jacob, but they care in a different way than you do and I still haven't got a hang of this relationship thing. I am so used to following my instincts without thinking about how it will affect everyone else because I've never had an anyone else like you in my life before. Plus I am pregnant and I am so not maternal and we are in the middle of a war and I want to do better and be better for you, but the truth is that I have no idea how to do that and-"

Her southern vampire pressed his lips to hers effectively cutting off her panicked rant. As their lips melted in to each other's he could feel her starting to relax which his goal had been all along. Jasper cupped her face in his hands as he continued to kiss her slowly and softly. If he could he would kiss her forever and yet he knew that wasn't possible. There were things that had to be done and precautions that needed to be taken to ensure the safety of his family. "Darlin' I am in the same boat as you are. I have no idea how to be a boyfriend or a father and I am doing my best not to screw up enormously right now. I think the best for us to get this entire thing right is by doing it together and in order to do that we need to be honest with each other 100 percent of the time."

"You're right and I know that." She agreed brushing her lips against his lightly. "We will do better from now on, but right now can we just be normal? Can you just be kissing me? Nothing else matters this second other than you and I."

"I think I can do that." Jasper replied with a smile as he brushed his lips against her against. They both knew that in the near future moments such as this would be rare because of everything that was going down and so they should enjoy them while they could and that is exactly what they were going to do.

TBC…

**AN: So I wanted to post this since I couldn't sleep. I think that it turned out alright. Jasper knows that in order to survive everything that is coming down on them they need to be on the same page and so he made Leah realize that. I hope you liked it and you know as always I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was taking a short break from everything going on in both the human and supernatural world for the time being. Since Leah had been sedated – the drug had been deemed by Carlisle to be harmless towards both her and the baby – he knew that he should take a breather while he had the chance. It was almost as if the empathetic vampire carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and in some ways he truly did. One wrong move would destroy everything he had worked so hard to protect in the first place.

Jasper was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Edward coming out of the house to stand next to him until the other vampire spoke. "I could hear your thoughts from all the way upstairs; figured you could use someone to talk to."

Jasper sighed, but knew that, if anyone could understand how he felt, it was Edward. So he had no problem spilling his guts to him. "Sometimes, I have no idea what I'm doing. Everyone's counting on me to be the leader when some days all I really want is to be a follower. The followers have it so easy, no one is expecting _them_ to make the hard decisions." Jasper paused for a moment before continuing. "Every move I make puts someone's life at risk. No matter which way I go there will be loss, and as the leader of this rebellion that's something I'm going to have to live with for the rest of eternity, should we come out of this as victors."

Edward took a few moments to muse over his thoughts before replying. "Being a leader is never easy, Jasper, but someone has to do it. Nobody expects this to be a battle where no lives are lost. Of course there are going to be casualties – in war, there always will be. The only thing we can do is pray that, in the end, everything we have sacrificed will have been worth it."

The honey-blond vampire sighed again. "How can you say that when you have as much to lose as I do, should this go wrong? What are you going to do if something happens to Angela?"

"I won't have to worry, because nothing's going to happen to her," the mind-reader replied with more confidence then he actually felt.

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper questioned with true curiosity.

Edward shrugged his shoulders not sure how he would be able to explain his feelings in a way that Jasper could understand. "I just know. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do. I have faith in your ability to lead us not only to victory against the humans, but to the freedom all of us supernatural beings deserve. What you need to do now is learn how to have faith in yourself, because without it we are indeed doomed."

"It's hard to have faith in oneself when the odds are so highly stacked against us," Jasper replied, once again looking at the sky. "When I fought alongside Maria, I never had to worry about things like this because, in all honesty, I didn't care who won or lost. I have too much at stake this time around. I never realized how much difference love can make. I understand now why people always say how having emotion behind a cause gives you a stronger chance of winning. Our numbers may be less than the humans, but I feel that we have a chance against winning. If I was still fighting for Maria I wouldn't hold such hope."

The other male vampire understood completely. "Emotion is a very powerful thing if used the right way. I know that you fear the outcome of this fight Jasper, but I'm telling you to use your strengths. Leah and your child are your strength, the love you have for them is what you need to remember you are fighting for. Every single day, I remind myself of Angela and what would happen to her if we lose this battle. She gives me the strength to keep fighting, even when I would rather throw in the towel."

"I don't know how I'll survive if I lose her," Jasper muttered trying to push the image of his love dead from his mind. It was one of his worst fears, second only to the thought of losing both her and his child. "I know she's capable of taking care of herself, but that doesn't mean she should have to. I'm here to watch over her and I cannot do that if Leah insists on going behind my back on these renegade missions of hers. I know she's told me that she wouldn't do it again, yet you and I both know that she will. It's just part of who she is."

"If it will make you feel better, I can keep an eye out on her for you," Edward offered, wanting to help take some of the stress off of Jasper's shoulders. "I'll make sure that she's not planning anything, and if I catch a thought which makes me feel otherwise, I'll tell you right away. Leah's like my sister and, even though I understand why she tends to go off on her own, I also know that, especially with her current condition, her behavior isn't exactly conductive to safety. She'll be annoyed, no doubt, but it's not the first time I've annoyed her." He grinned. "I guarantee you that it won't be the last, either."

The southern vampire smirked as he thought of his lover's reaction. "I would hate to be you if Leah ever catches. I may be immortal, but she can be quite scary when she wants to be. Don't worry though; if she tears you apart with her teeth, I'll try to find all of the pieces and put you back together."

The bronze haired mind reader frowned. "That's not at all reassuring."

Again Jasper smirked as he patted Edward's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "It wasn't meant to be."

**AN: I want to thank my beta reader again because I have this flu and I am just blah.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah POV-

As much as I cared about my mind reading best friend, the last few days he had started getting on my nerves. Everywhere I went he would follow me unless were around then it was my boyfriend who wouldn't let me leave his sight. I was starting to feel suffocated and while I knew it wasn't really their fault because they only wanted to make sure I was alright, I couldn't help being slightly angry and annoyed with them when they acted like my shadow. A part of it had to do with my hormones being out of control and it wasn't as if I could do anything about it. Even though I knew it was my hormones acting up, the rational part of my mind was not actually in control.

I decided to get out of bed and make myself some breakfast with whatever was in the kitchen area. There should be a few things to choose from since Alec and Jane had gone out for supplies yesterday. I had tried to stop them and Jasper offered to send someone else, but they wanted to help and I suppose it was better than them fighting so I had allowed them to go as long as they took one of the older ones with them and they had. I realized things were dangerous right now, but if they really felt the need to help them there was not much I could do to stop them and like I said, it was safer for them to get supplies than to go out with the others who scouted the area for humans to make sure nobody was on our trail.

As soon as I opened the bedroom door I saw Edward standing there reading as he leaned up against the wall. Apparently had had been waiting for me to get up. "I take it Jasper is out for the day again?"

Closing his book, my bronze haired friend looked up at me with a sideways grin. "Yes, he had some things to do and no, I have no idea what he is doing because he didn't tell me. All he said was to make sure you did not leave the house and I can only guess it's because he is worried about humans."

Concern coiled up in the pit of my stomach. "Has there been any spottings? Do you think we are going to have to find a new place to stay? I was just getting used to this place and I even had plans for the babies room. I suppose I should have remembered we are on the run and when you're on the run it's not really a smart idea to make plans of the permanent kind."

"Don't panic yet Leah, we have no idea what is going on and we won't know anything until Jasper gets back." He sighs before falling in step next to me as we headed down the stairs. "I know you are feeling a bit closed in lately and if you promise not to tell Jasper then we can take a walk if you want in the woods. Would you like to take a walk or is there something you would rather do that is Jasper approved?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "You know, I think I have lost my fear factor since getting pregnant. There used to be a time when people would have been more frightened of me than Jasper. Anyways, yeah sure, we can take a walk considering it's one of the only things I can do that is 'Jasper approved' as you put it."

"Plus walking is good for the baby." He added and I shot him a look wondering how he knew that. "I read it in a baby book Carlisle asked me to give Jasper. It was actually quite interesting to learn more about pregnancy. I never realized how amazing the act of childbirth could actually be. Did you know that your uterus will expand to five hundred times the normal size to make room for the child as he or she grows? Then when you actually give birth-"

I was quick to cover his mouth since I didn't want to hear anymore. "As much as your newfound interest in childbirth has become such an intriguing conversation, I think I would rather read the book than have you spoil it for me."

"Whatever you say Leah." Edward was smiling and I could tell he thought the situation to be funny. "We should probably start that walk now just in case Jasper comes back early. You do know he is doing this because he loves you right?"

"I know that." I replied sharply not meaning to sound as angry and annoyed as I did. "I know he is doing what he thinks to be best and if I was in his shoes I would no doubt be doing the same thing, but since I am not in his shoes at the moment I think I have every right to be annoyed with him and with you for acting like my guard dogs. I love Jasper and I love this baby growing inside of me, but you are both fools if you think I am going to willingly stand on the sidelines during this war. You know better than anyone that's not my style."

He nodded in agreement. "You have a point there. You have never been the type of person to let other people do your dirty work. Still, maybe if you were willing to sit down and talk to Jasper you could both come up with a reasonable compromise. The pair of you are much to stubborn for your own good and you need to think about what is best for your family of soon to be three. On a side note maybe if you agreed to marry him like he wants then he would be more willing to reach a compromise with you."

"Wait, what?" Jasper wanted to marry me? Since when? Why hasn't he asked yet? Is he going to ask at all or does Edward have the wrong idea? "Jasper wants to marry me?"

Edward slapped his right hand against his forehead. "You would think that as a mind reader I would know when I am sticking my foot in my mouth."

TBC...

**AN: Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been busy. Still, I do hope that you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
